pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Anti-Champion Rifle
|released = 13.2.0 |rateoffire = 60 |capacity = 6 |mobility = 65 |cost = 500 |Level required = 49 |reskinof = Anti-Hero Rifle |attribute = |theme = Champion Themed |firing sound = |number = 276 }} The , commonly abbreviated as the Anti-Champ, is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 13.2.0 update. Description It is a champion-themed sniper weapon that possesses a 10x scope. It shoots a red laser beam that can wall-break. It is a remodel of the Anti-Hero Rifle. It is a 1 shot kill anywhere when upgraded to maximum efficiency, low firing rate, average capacity, and low mobility. Appearance It is a reskinned version of the Anti-Hero Rifle with Champion Armor-style colors with a red crystal at the end and a white-and-black magazine with a red cell in the clip of the magazine, and 4 black cords connecting from the gun, to the crystal. Combat When shooting, the gun, which is held with both of the player's hands, would emit a red laser beam with instant bullet travel time that deals high damage. It emits, at a low fire rate, six laser beams per magazine, and while spawning, two extra magazines are given. This laser beam can also go through walls and players, but the more walls it goes through, the lower the damage. It also has a 10x scope, which can be used for sniping in a long range. When reloading, the clip that is located on the bottom of the gun would be taken out and put back. It outputs delay on some weapons that are associated with Three Category Spam like the Thunderer and the Reflector. It also receives a delay if those weapons were shot, then quickly switched to this weapon. Strategy Tips * Use this similarly to the Anti-Hero Rifle. * Aim for the head for a guaranteed kill. * Use this like any wall-break sniper, it works exactly the same. If you happen to spot a name tag from behind a wall, then try aiming directly below the name tag. With enough skill and practice, you can easily headshot the players and kill them through the wall. * Use the 10x zoom in maps such as Ant's Life to maximize the gun's efficiency and accuracy. * In Flag Capture, if the other team happens to have taken your flag, aim a bit lower for the flag for a chance to kill the flag-bearer, thus buying your team/flag some time and earn extra score. * This weapon possesses very high efficiency, killing a max armor opponent 95% of the time you hit on the body, or guaranteed if landed headshot. * Equip damage boosting gear; Burning Tiara, Hunter's Altar, Sniper Cape and Halloween Mask to improve the weapon's efficiency even more. * Upgrade this rifle when you reached to Level 65 using rather than upgrading one level at a time using . * Though it has high damage, the reload speed is slow, so seek for cover whenever you want to reload. Counters * This weapon has a low capacity, mobility and reloading speed. Try to strafe around using high-jump gear and high mobility weapons and kill the users when they are reloading. * Get in close range. However, beware that experienced opponents can kill you without the scope. * Do a zigzag formation to dodge its shots and switch to a superior fire-rate weapon. * The weapon leaves a tracer when it shoots so use this to your advantage to track the user(s) down. * In Sniper Forts, don't try to camp, even though wall-break shots reduces its Efficiency, this weapon would still deal heavy damage or even kill you if you don't have any armor left. * Use the Anti-Champion Rifle yourself, as it is extremely effective, and perhaps the only gun that can completely counter this weapon. ** If you don’t own the Anti-Champion Rifle, out-snipe the opponent with other wall-break weapons such as the Prototype S or Railgun. * Use the Reflector (Gadget) to make the sniper less interested in hitting you. * If the user rocket jumps, wait for the user to rocket jump and then rocket jump to be above him/her, giving you an advantage. * Use area damage weapons to disorient his/her aim. Skins Recommended Maps *Sniper Forts *Paradise Resort *Ant's Life *Fort Siege Equipment Setups * Carry an 85 mobility melee such as the Katana. * Always have backup weapons when you are reloading. * Have a powerful weapon for use in the melee section. A powerful melee or flamethrower is needed for close range to finish them off. * Finish off the opponent with a high fire-rate rifle/SMG/minigun if they survive the first shot. Changelog 13.2.0 * The Anti-Champion Rifle is added into the game along with the other champion themed weapons which are Champion Peacemaker, Champion Mercenary, Champion Electric Arc and Champion Solar Cannon. 15.1.0 * This along with a lot of other Sniper weapons were nerfed to 2 headshots/bodyshots kill. ** In an unknown update, it has been buffed once again to a 1 shot kill when fully upgraded. 15.5.0 * This and the other champion weapons get removed from the game. 15.9.0 * The Anti-Champion Rifle gets added back again along with the other champion weapons. 16.7.0 * This weapon gets added into the Trader's Van. It was removed from the Armory and Gallery, but then it was brought back shortly after. Though now it's unlocked at Level 49 instead of 51. Trivia *This weapon is the only Champion-themed weapon to not start with “Champion”. *Despite listing as , it's a common weapon and you can see many players using it. This trait is shared with almost all weapons. * In the 15.1.0 update, this along with a lot other sniper guns were all reduced to 2 headshots/body shots kill. ** In the current update, it has been buffed once again to 1-shot kill when fully upgraded. * In the 15.3.1 update, this gun does the fourth most amount of damage per beam. It is outclassed by the Prototype S, the Third Eye, and the One Shot, in that order. * Recent polls stated that this is one of the most favored weapons in Pixel Gun 3D. ** On the other hand, this rifle received countless dislikes and hates because of not requiring much skills and its Efficiency per shot. * This weapon was the third most expensive coin weapon, costing 3800 or 1000 to obtain. ** Eventually, the price for this weapon changed once again costing 500 . * This was one of the most popular weapons ever back in 15.0.0 along with other weapons due to their one-shot capability, or it takes very few hits to get a kill. * This, the Secret Forces Rifle, and the One Shot have neon skins. * This used to be the most expensive weapon in the game. As of 17.0.0, the Neutron Pulsator beats this weapon in terms of high price by 700 coins. Gallery IMG 0105.PNG|The weapon in use. It was being used to shoot a Walking Bear. Anti-Champ scope.jpg|The 10x scope of the Anti-Champion Rifle. Anti-Champion Rifle in Armory.jpg|The Anti-Champion Rifle in the Armory. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Wall Break Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Laser Category:Champion Category:Single Shots Category:Featured Articles Category:Trader's Van Category:Remodel Category:Piercing Shot